


To Catch a Thief

by cold_feets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You.  You got past my security systems.  Past JARVIS.  Past <i>Pepper</i> and let me tell you, my friend, I can’t even get past Pepper.  I want to know how you did it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Thief

When Stark catches him, he doesn’t call the police like Neal expects. Instead, he handcuffs him to a chair and leaves him alone for a very long time, which is also a mistake as Neal just about has the handcuffs sorted before Stark comes storming back into the room.

“You. You got past my security systems. Past JARVIS. Past _Pepper_ and let me tell you, my friend, I can’t even get past Pepper. I want to know how you did it.”

“Tony,” Neal says with an easy grin, and Stark bristles. “If I told you how I did that, I wouldn’t be able to do it again, now would I?”

Stark, Neal notes, doesn’t have much of a poker face, his anger flashing through his eyes, his mouth drawing tight.

“Who sent you? What are you after?”

“Nothing you’d miss.”

“Try me.”

“The Mondrian on the fourth floor.”

“Wrong answer,” Stark says.

Neal shrugs. “It’s the only answer I’ve got. Trust me, I’m not interested in your other...pieces. Not that I couldn’t get them if I wanted to.”

Stark opens his mouth to say something, but there’s a knock on the door and Pepper appears. She offers a glare in Neal’s direction as she pulls Stark aside and speaks quietly to him; Neal winks at her.

Stark follows her back out the door, stopping to point in Neal’s direction. “We are not done.”

Neal watches the two of them disappear and calls after him, “I’ll just wait here, then?”


End file.
